User talk:Young Piece
what templates did you set up? id like to take advantage of them. PitchBlack696 (talk) 02:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. Understand that would take a hell of a long time though. PitchBlack696 (talk) 05:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Have a fit.... First off i dont give a shit about what your saying because your argument isnt legit. this is a rapedia. its about rap. Canada has every right to be here. i have several friends that live in Canada, i live an hour from the border. what i am saying is that they need to be cleaned up and stay true to the pedia it reps. i do not stoop as low as you are and fuck up the page, (A-Town). but hey thanks. i am here to help clean up this site, i was asked to come in and help, if you have an issue than holla at before you start falsly editing shit. Just so you know to prove that i dont hate, i created an Ontario page. just saying. i wasnt sure if you were the one that left the comment about the french rap... but i have a list i am knocking out, i will put it on there just go to my page and you'll see what i am working on. ok cool... well yeh i plan on doing to different french articles..... just after i finish lil jon and gangsta rap. Thanks. i try to stay away from 3rd party articles, i put things in there that i can find 2 sources for. but thanks i check out that link... looks pretty cool. 3rd parties 1st party - would be if i did an interview wit.. jay-z 2nd party - would be if i took those notes from the interview and wrote an article 3rd party - would be if i took that article and wrote an article from it I take from the article or interview notes, not other wikia's As for the gangs i think some of the bigger ones are fine ones that are actually mentioned in rap, or have had an influence on the culture, not every group needs mention, for the US only about 5 stand out, i think the same should be followed for Canada. leaving myself a message for gaia cool profile. cool background. cool avatar. im from Canada. i speak french and english. i love Hip-Hop music. im a fan of Drake the canadian rapper from Toronto. Drake Feat. Richie Sosa Mayhem Morearty & JD Era - City Is Mine (Remix) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfEQWeEO7kk the remix of the song City Is Mine is my fav song of Drake 8) Young Piece 21:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) was sup Was sup Young Piece N is for End Forget it young piece, this clearly was a waste of my time. I have no intentions of talking it out with him, reasoning or bargaining. He has made his intentions clear and now the entire One piece wiki is in shambles. And as usual I blame you for your lack of good judgment. --Nanohano 00:30, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Look if your going to do this with me I need to lay some ground rules, first off, do not contact Cosmos until we get everything together. I know you already have and I don’t appreciate it. Second, wiki staff will only get involved when he contacts them for being deleted. However the first thing that need to be done, he and his lackeys need to be demoted to regular users.--Nanohano 00:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) yes you can, i believe it works in a simmilar process to promoting them.--Nanohano 01:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) dude.....wat the f**k is up with the pics ur posting up..it spoils the mood when you see one dude sucking another dudes junk. do us all a favor n stop posting up those deranged pics 16:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Young Piece! My name is Jamie- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I'm reaching out today to see if it's okay if we set up a "Parent Page" on the Rap Wiki. Also, if you are okay with it, do you and the other admins have any interest in helping us fill it out? Here is a Parent Page example from The Hunger Games Wiki to give you an idea of what the page entails. Essentially, it's a guide for parents about the age range for different wikis. Let me know if you have any questions! We are planning to start setting up the pages over the next week or so. Thanks so much! Alwaysmore2hear (talk)